Thanksgiving
by Paily31894
Summary: A pregnant Paily celebrate Thanksgiving with their friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily, we don't have to go. I'll call the others and tell them we're not up to it" Paige said as she rushed to the couch to help her wife up from the couch and walk with her towards the bathroom as Emily had to pee for the billionth time that day.  
>"No, I'm fine Paige I want to go see the others today I've been cooped up in this house for too long." Emily said placing her hands on her more than swollen belly. A look of fire in her eyes daring Paige to challenge her.<br>"Right and everyone wants to see you too babe, I… I just want you to be comfortable. You're going to pop any day now. What if I call everyone and have them come over here?" Paige said desperate to keep her wife as comfortable as she could over the next couple of days. She was due any day now and Paige could imagine being pregnant with twins was anything but comfortable. Paige had already arranged to have tomorrows Thanksgiving dinner at their house as opposed to Emily's parents like usual. Emily turned and went in to the bathroom ignoring Paige as she went in to go pee, leaving the door open just in case she needed Paige. Paige sighed and leaned against the door frame turning away so her wife could have a little bit of privacy, not knowing what to do about her stubborn wife and trying to figure a way to keep her at home so she could rest.  
>"Paige?" Emily asked in a small voice from in the bathroom.<br>"Yea, babe" Paige said turning in to the bathroom to help her wife.  
>"Can you help me stand up?" Emily said from her spot on the toilet.<br>"Of course" Paige said rushing forward to grab her wife's hands and help her stand. Emily balanced her hands on her wife's shoulders while Paige reached down and pulled up Emily's sweatpants. When Paige stood back up, she saw a mix of emotions crossing Emily's face, something she had become accustomed to in the past few months. Pregnancy had made Emily extremely emotional and Paige had been nothing but perfect through the whole thing.  
>"Hey, hey what's wrong?" Paige said gently bringing one hand to rest on the side of Emily's face.<br>"Why are you so nice to me?" Emily said starting to sniffle. "I can't even get off of the toilet by myself and you act like it's nothing to pull my own damn pants up for me." Emily said starting to reach hysteria. "And I'm so fat. You deserve better than me Paige." Emily continued, tears flowing freely now.  
>Paige bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. As she gathered Emily into her arms and guided them back out to the couch. "Hey, Emmy calm down." Paige said as she gently rocked her wife on the couch. "I love you, and only you. I want nothing more to help you out, even if means pulling your pants up every time you pee." Paige began, gently running her fingers through her wife's hair. "And of course you're so fat, you're carrying our <em>babies<em>" Paige said grinning. "We're about to have two beautiful babies Em" Paige whispered pulling back.  
>"But I'm so hungry all the time, you're constantly cooking for me." Emily continued some fresh tears starting to spill. "And I'm so horny all the time" Paige let out a laugh. "What?" Emily asked.<br>"Because you being horny is such a burden to me" Paige giggled bringing her wife into her arms again, hoping the tears were done for good this time.  
>"You're sure I'm not annoying?" Emily whispered into Paige's shoulder.<br>"You're the furthest thing from it," Paige reassured her.  
>"Then you wouldn't mind making me some mac and cheese?" Emily said hopefully.<br>"I'd love to make you some" Paige said rising from the couch and placing a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead before walking into the kitchen.  
>"And a hot dog?" Emily called after her.<br>"I'll even mix it with ketchup for you" Paige replied grinning back at her wife.  
>"You know me so well." Emily said<br>"It's because I love you" Paige said with a wink.  
>"I love you too Paige" Emily said "And Paige?" Emily continued almost shyly.<br>"Yes love?" Paige called from where she was in the kitchen.  
>"Maybe we could have everyone here instead of going to Spencer's this afternoon."<br>"Anything you want" Paige answered, turning away from Emily to hide her grin as she pulled out her phone to shoot a text to everyone asking them to bring their potluck meal to their place seeing as Emily could barely move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emily we're cooking lunch, why the hell are you eating mac and cheese" Hannah asked as she made her way into the living room, Caleb right behind her bringing the crock pot he head into the kitchen where Paige was prepping lunch.  
>"Nice to see you too Hannah," Emily grinned rolling her eyes at her blonde best friend. "But just in case you forgot that I'm the size of a house and eating for three people."<br>"I know, I'm just teasing" Hannah said grinning as she took a seat on the couch next to Emily. "Seriously, how are you feeling Em?"  
>"Well, I feel fat, horny and ridiculously emotional. This morning I had a breakdown and asked Paige why she even bothered with me because I needed her to help me off the toilet" Emily answered sheepishly.<p>

"Oh, Em" Hannah said, grabbing her hand.  
>"And Paige has been so wonderful through this whole thing but I can't help but feeling like I'm annoying to her" Emily said with a sigh.<br>"Emily, has been wonderful because she wants to help you through this, she wants the babies you're having. Plus she's your wife, it's kind of her job to help you through all the annoying things and pretend it's totally normal that you can't pull your own pants up." Hannah said with a small giggle.  
>"Thanks Han." Emily said, squeezing the girl's hand. As another knock came on the door.<p>

"Come in" Emily called, knowing Paige was busy in the kitchen and she sure as hell wasn't getting up if she couldn't help it. Aria and Ezra stepped through the door, Aria's arms full of their sleeping baby and bags full of baby supplies and Ezra's hands full of desserts for after lunch. Spencer and Toby walked through the door right behind them.  
>"Emily, how are you!" Spencer said as she walked through the living room towards the kitchen.<br>"Well I've seen better days, but Paige has been a godsend, so I'm well" Emily said as she received a hug from Caleb who had made his way out of the kitchen.  
>"I can't imagine what you're going through Em, being pregnant with one was enough for me" said Aria as she moved out of the kitchen and sat down in the arm chair gently to not wake her sleeping baby.<br>"And how has the little one been?" Emily asked.  
>"Emmett's not sleeping through the night again, so it's been a hell of a week" Aria said with a sigh.<br>"Think of everything you and Paige have to look forward to, except double." Ezra said, grinning as he made his way out of the kitchen.  
>"And I can't wait for every minute of it" Paige said following him out of the kitchen, walking behind the couch to rub Emily's shoulders gently. "Everything's set out on the counter so people can start grabbing food as they want" Paige announced. "What can I get you?" Paige asked leaning down to press a kiss to Emily's cheek.<br>"Actually I was wondering if there was any more mac and cheese?" Emily asked.  
>"Of course, I had a feeling you might want more later so I made a second box this morning, I'll heat it up." Paige said making her way back towards the kitchen.<br>"Somebody's whipped" Toby said adding a sound effect as Paige walked away.  
>"Toby!" Spencer scolded her husband as she sat next to him on the loveseat.<br>"Yea, just wait until you knock up Spence, Toby. Good luck with that one" Paige called from the kitchen.  
>"I know you're under a lot of stress right now McCullers, so I'm going to ignore that" Spencer replied.<br>"I could take you any day and you know it" Paige said as she came back with two plates of food and sat on the couch next to Emily.  
>"I'm backing down for the sake of your pregnant wife" Spencer replied, grinning at Emily.<br>"Thank you Spencer" Emily said digging into her mac and cheese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had had their fill and friends had made their way home for the evening Emily was sitting on the couch as Paige cleaned up the kitchen. Emily shifted herself so she could lay down on the couch, resting with her hands on her tummy. She fell asleep like that, imagining how in about a week, their life together was going to be flipped upside down.  
>Paige made her way back in to the living room and paused to observe her wife napping on the couch. Paige was exhausted keeping up with Emily and making sure she had everything she needed. But Paige also knew that it was nothing compared to what Emily must be going through, Paige made it her job to be sure that Emily was as comfortable as she could be because their lives were about to be turned to chaos when their double bundle of joy made their way into the world in about a week.<br>Paige made her way towards Emily and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
>"Let's go upstairs babe, we can watch a movie in bed." Paige whispered softly, knowing that if Emily slept for too long on the couch her back would bother her.<br>"mmmK" Came the sleepy response from Emily. Paige grabbed her hands and gently helped her to stand, and then guided her wife up the stairs to their bedroom. Once Paige had helped Emily into bed and propped some pillows up around her to make her comfortable. Paige turned around to turn the TV on and put a movie in when Emily called to her.  
>"Paige?"<br>"Yea sweety?"  
>"We don't need a movie…" Emily said shyly.<br>"Oh we don't?" Paige said with a smirk as she sat down on the edge of the bed.  
>"Nope" Emily said grinning.<br>"You're sure you're not too tired?" Paige asked as she moved up the bed to catch Emily's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. As she pulled the shirt off of her wife.  
>"I'm never too tired for you Paige" Emily said breathlessly as Paige ran her hands down Emily's sides. Paige suppressed a grin at how incredibly turned on Emily was already as she stuck her hand into her wife's panties.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the part two, I'm thinking there's be at least one more chapter unless people want me to keep going. Let me know what you want to see!**

Paige woke up to a face full of Emily's hair and her legs were tangled between with her wife's. Paige was HOT too, who would have though being pregnant would make Emily generate so much body heat, normally Paige was the human heater on cold nights but lately Paige had been waking up sweating next to Emily. Paige was just about to start extracting herself from her wife when she felt a slight kick from Emily's belly where her hand rest. Paige paused, waiting for it again smiling when it came.

"Hey there little one" Paige whispered to Emily's stomach. "I would guess it's getting kind of crowded in there and you're ready to come out. We're ready out here for the both you, your uncles Toby, Caleb and Ezra finished putting together your cribs yesterday. Your Mama's tried to do it, but it's probably safer that your uncles finished it for us, and your Aunt Hannah won't stop buying clothes for you, and Spencer, she's already given us enough books so you two will be able to have your own library and then there's Aria she's-."  
>"Paige are you talking to the babies again?" Emily mumbled sleepily.<br>"Yea, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Paige whispered back  
>"s'okay" Emily mumbled<br>"Go back to sleep Em, I'm gonna go grab a shower, I'll wake you in a little while" Paige whispered pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek as she crawled out of bed. Paige went downstairs to turn the oven on before hopping in the shower, figuring her and Emily's parents would be there any minute for takeover of their kitchen.

When Paige got back downstairs no one had arrived yet so she figured it was safe to start some breakfast for Emily before she went to wake her back up. She scanned the fridge and cupboards trying to figure out what her pregnant wife would want to eat. During the first trimester it was pizza bites by the bag, then it was garlic pickles and recently it had been a tossup between mac and cheese or chicken nuggets. Paige took the safe route and started boiling water for mac and cheese and threw a few nuggets in the oven since it was already on. As she was stirring the cheese sauce into the noodles she hear the front door open-hoping whoever's parents it was, hers or Emily's they had the sense to be at least halfway quiet. Paige knew that Emily was exhausted after socializing all afternoon yesterday.

"Paige, what on earth are you cooking, its thanksgiving! We don't need chicken nuggets and mac and cheese, you're father's right behind us with the turkey" came the booming voice of Wayne Fields. Paige grinned and turned to give her in-laws hugs.

"I'll have you know that this is all your daughter has eaten the past two weeks and I figure she'll be hungry when she wakes up" Paige said matter of factly.  
>"Emmy's still in bed?" Pam asked, releasing Paige from her hug.<br>"Yea, we had the whole gang over yesterday for lunch and I think it really tired her out, so I told her to go back to sleep when I showered. I figured she wouldn't get up unless there was food for her" Paige said.  
>"You're so sweet Paige!" Pam said. Just then the door opened again and Paige's parents walked through Paige gave her parents a quick hug before heading up the stairs to wake her wife. Paige figured Emily would be angry for letting her sleep so late, but Paige knew that she needed it even though she refused to show it. Paige reached their room and looked at her wife sleeping peacefully in a tangle of sheets and blankets. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to her wife's cheek.<br>"Hey, it's time to get up sleepy head"  
>"uurgh, do I have to?" came Emily's mumbled response, not bothering to open her eyes.<br>"Yes you have to, after dinner I promise we can nap on the couch while we pretend to watch the football game with our dad's while our mom's get dessert ready like last year" Paige said trying to coax her wife awake.  
>"Will you lay with me for a minute?" Emily asked hopefully. Paige couldn't deny her even though their family was waiting downstairs.<br>"Only for a minute", Paige whispered crawling into bed and wrapping her arms around her very pregnant wife.  
>"I just wanted to enjoy this moment with you Paige, because who knows when we'll get the next one when we have two screaming babies down the hall from us." Emily murmured, carefully shifting so she could look at Paige. "And you kind of ran out of bed this morning".<br>"Sorry love, you've just been so hot at night lately, I woke up sweating again and I really needed a shower" Paige said, placing one hand on her wife's cheek to brush a lock of hair out of her face.  
>"But not before you talked to the babies, right?" Emily said, chuckling a little, knowing Paige got embarrassed when she called her out on talking to the babies. It wasn't the first time.<br>"I just wanted to update them on how everything's going out her" Paige said grinning. "But we should get up, everyone's downstairs and I cooked you breakfast."  
>"Everyone's here! Why didn't you tell me?" Emily said, slightly annoyed.<br>"Because you need all the sleep you can get before the little ones arrive." Paige replied.  
>"Sooo what did you cook me?" Emily asked, hoping the rumble in her stomach wasn't too audible.<br>"Well I wasn't sure what you would want, so I made mac and cheese and some chicken nuggets. If our dads haven't eaten them yet." Paige replied grinning.  
>"How are you so perfect Paige?"<br>"It's all for you, now let's stop pretending we don't hear your stomach growling and get you some food." Paige teased.  
>"But I'm gross, I should shower before I go downstairs" Emily said<br>"Em, you're the size of a house, put some deodorant on and come eat breakfast our parents aren't going to care. Then I'll help you get in the shower if you still feel like you need to." Paige offered.  
>"Thanks, I am really hungry" Emily said as she carefully rolled out of bed and headed for the door and down the stairs with the help of her wife.<p>

After Emily greeted her whole family with a hug before Paige helped her to settle into a chair at the kitchen table and brought her food to her.  
>"So Emily, any day now right?" Nick McCullers said with a wink as he put the turkey in to the oven.<br>"Yea, the doc says that if I don't go naturally by Tuesday, they're bringing me in for a C section because by then the twins will be too big to birth. But other than that, they're perfectly healthy in there." Emily said placing one hand on her stomach as she continued to shovel food in to her mouth.  
>"Hungry there Emily?" Paige's mom said suppressing a grin as Emily continued shoveling food into her mouth. "When I was pregnant with Paige my appetite more than doubled."<br>"Well mom, I think Emily's has quadrupled." Paige said rubbing Emily's shoulders.  
>"Hello, eating for three here?" Emily said in mock offense.<br>"You know they're kidding Emmy" Pam said from the kitchen where she was getting ready to peel the potatoes. "Any chance that you and Paige changed your minds about knowing the sex of the babies?"  
>"No mom, we want to be surprised. If you bring those potatoes to the table I can help you peel them"<br>"Nonsense, you finish your breakfast you're getting all the rest you can get."  
>"As if I haven't heard that enough from Paige over the past few days" Emily said rolling her eyes.<br>"Good, that's what she should be saying." Wayne said shooting Paige a wink.  
>"I'm not helpless you know." Emily said sighing.<br>"We know, love we just don't want to take any chances with you or our babies. Paige said as she sat at the table with a mug of coffee.  
>"A. You won't let me help do anything and B. You're drinking coffee in front of me again!" Emily said exasperated.<br>"I'm sorry Em, do you still want a shower?" Paige said gently.  
>"I guess if I can't do anything to be of help here, the best I can do is smell good." Emily replied as she stood up from the table.<br>"Do you need help or you okay?" Paige questioned gently  
>"As much as I'd like to say I can do it on my own I probably can't" Emily sighed.<br>"You girls go, we've got dinner prep under control it'll be a few more hours before the turkey's cooked so when you come back we can watch the game before dinner" Wayne said shooing the two women out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Paige turned the water on and then turned to help her wife take her clothes off. Paige stripped down herself and got in the shower behind Emily and grabbed the bottle of shampoo and started to massage her fingers into Emily's scalp. Emily leaned back, pressing her back into Paige's front, letting a moan out as Paige continued running her fingers through her wife's hair. Emily turned and pressed her lips to Paige's pushing her against the wall of the shower. Paige let out a moan as Emily's lips left hers and started nipping at Paige's collarbone and down her chest.  
>"Em, you don't have to… "Paige said stopping Emily for a moment.<br>"Please, Paige I want to you have done so much for me let me do this for you." Emily said as she slipped two of her fingers into Paige's opening. "You just have to be quiet because our parents are down stairs" Emily said with a smirk.  
>"Just like old times, huh babe?" Paige said with a giggle, referring to their teenage years of sneaking around their parents so they could spend nights together. Paige's giggle soon turned into a groan as she tried to keep it down while her wife pleasured her pumping her fingers in and out. As Paige grew closer to her release Emily captured Paige's lips in attempt to cover the loud moan that was going to come with her orgasm.<p>

Once they were both dressed and dried off they cautiously made their way back down the stairs hoping no one heard them in the shower. Nick McCullers was fast asleep in the arm chair and Wayne was engrossed in the game from the loveseat. Pam and Claire were both in the kitchen prepping dinner. Paige and Emily quietly crept over to the couch where Paige sat on the end and Emily laid with her head in her wife's lap. Neither watching the game nor sleeping. But listening to the sounds of their moms moving throughout the kitchen and Nicks quiet snores. Because with two babies on the way and surrounded by their parents Paige and Emily had lots to be thankful for this year.


End file.
